A Collection of OneShots
by purplebutterflies
Summary: A collection of one shot song fics that I have written over time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey y'all! It's me, Becca, and I'm back with some more one-shot songfics. Eh, maybe some will be a couple chapters long, but mostly one-shots. They will all be troyellas…you don't like? Too bad…find your own stories. As for reviews, please if you are going to flame, please do it constructively. I'll most likely have a lot of angsty one-shots, some fluffy ones too though. Also, a lot of the songs will be The Fray…. not all but some. And one last thing: I'm thinking about co-writing a story with someone, it'll be like a pen pal thing between Troy and Gabriella, like they never met and are pen pals over an internet pen pal service. Anyone who is interested, please e-mail me or add in your review! O.K., enough rambling…on with the story!

P.S. (the following is a small spoiler for the story that contains a reader warning. If you don't want to know what happens in the story, please don't highlight the following, but it does contain a reader warning for the content of the story, so please don't review me with flames because I didn't warn you! Warning starts here: This story contains suicide and death of main character and Troy and Gabriella breaking up. If it offends please don't read. Warning ends here.

**How to Save a Life**

**The Fray**

**Step one you say we need to talk **

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk **

"Troy, calm down, everything will be okay. You need sit down, calm down baby. Troy, don't walk away we're just talking!"

**He smiles politely back at you **

**You stare politely right on through **

His smile, it's just so…angelic. Every time he smiles at me, my heart just melts.

I sit down on a bench, and pat the area next to me, and motion for him to sit next to me. I look at him, but I know I'm not really looking at him.

**Some sort of window to your right **

**As he goes left and you stay right **

**Between the lines of fear and blame **

**And you begin to wonder why you came **

Oh, this was a bad idea, I can't tell him, it will break him. I already see the fear in his eyes, the hurt, the blame. I can see him running away, leaving me here.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **

**Somewhere along in the bitterness **

I think back, when did we lose _us? _When did I realize that we… we were never meant to be, never clicking just so? Where did I go wrong, where did I take a wrong turn? All along I had known I had lost the best thing that had ever happened to me?

**And I would have stayed up with you all night **

**Had I known how to save a life **

I would have held your hand, I would have sat by your bedside the whole entire time if I had known how to, how to comfort you, how to be your rock.

**Let him know that you know best **

**Cause after all you do know best **

I look over at him, and I try to explain to him that what I'm about to say is for the best, for the both of us. I know that it'll hurt for a while, but it's really for the best.

**Try to slip past his defense **

**Without granting innocence **

I try to get inside his mind, try and slip past the wall he has put up against me, against the world. I try to get into his heart without letting myself fall apart.

**Lay down a list of what is wrong **

**The things you've told him all along **

Trying to explain to him how I was wrong, I did so much wrong; I've told him this all before, but not like this. I can't explain it all fully without falling to pieces, without breaking like a fragile doll.

**And pray to God he hears you **

**And pray to God he hears you **

I pray silently, I pray, I hope he'll listen to me, understand why I have to do this, to save him, to save his life.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **

**Somewhere along in the bitterness **

I remember the first time we kissed, the first time we had a date…. the first time I lied to him, the first time I realized I had betrayed him, and the first time I had realized we weren't _us _anymore.

**And I would have stayed up with you all night **

**Had I known how to save a life **

I would have explained this all to him if I had known how to, I would have sat him down and told him this all before. I would have done al this if I had known how to, if I had known it could be the one thing that saved him.

**As he begins to raise his voice **

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice **

As I begin my long story, he starts to yell and I know now that's it's all over. I lower my voice till it's gone, and I close my eyes. When they open, I find he's gone, and I know it's all over. Had I known that it was truly over for him, I would have chased him.

**Drive until you lose the road **

**Or break with the ones you've followed **

I run to my car, and I drive to the one place where I know I am safe, the lake. I drive until I realized that the road has long left me, and I'm just driving through the woods now. I stop the car, and I break down, letting all the emotions that I had bundled inside me go, and I shake with sobs.

**He will do one of two things **

**He will admit to everything **

**Or he'll say he's just not the same **

**And you'll begin to wonder why you came **

I notice my cell phone ring, and I see that's it Troy calling. I pick it up, and he starts to talk, ramble. He's crying and tries to tell me that he's gone, and we won't ever see each other again, no one will ever see him again. He says a teary good bye and before he hangs up, I hear a gunshot in the background.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **

**Somewhere along in the bitterness **

**And I would have stayed up with you all night **

**Had I known how to save a life **

I drop the phone and let out a sob, and I know that it was my entire fault. I killed him, because I didn't stop him, I let him go. I could have saved him, if I had known how to have him, how to save his life.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **

**Somewhere along in the bitterness **

**And I would have stayed up with you all night **

**Had I known how to save a life **

I lay on the steering wheel, sobbing. Somewhere along the road I had traveled with Troy, I made a mistake, and now he's dead. I killed him because I didn't help him, I didn't stop him from running way, or talk him down from killing himself. I broke him, and now I've broken myself.

**How to save a life **

**How to save a life **

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **

**Somewhere along in the bitterness **

**And I would have stayed up with you all night **

**Had I known how to save a life **

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **

**Somewhere along in the bitterness **

**And I would have stayed up with you all night **

**Had I known how to save a life **

I can't go on like this, and I can't go back to stop this. It's all over now, for Troy and for me. I don't think that I can go on living my life and letting someone else end theirs. If I had paid attention to him, if I hadn't been unfaithful, if I hadn't let myself wander. If I attempted to save him.

**How to save a life**

**A/N! Don't forget to review! The first 10 people to review get an extra story I'll write just for them! So review! **


	2. Angels

A/N: So this is an old one-shot I wrote before, but I thought I'd add it here. So anyway, read and then review! Also if anyone is interested in co-writing a story with me, see chapter one. And I forgot a disclaimer for the fist chapter so here is one for one and two;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but an ipod, a computer, a DVD, and a Sountrack. Otherwise. Nada.

**Angels**

**By Jessica Simpson**

**I sit and wait**

**Does an angel contemplate my fate?**

" I've always loved him, so why now? Why is this happening now?"

**And do they know**

**The places where we go**

"Why did he have to leave now? I thought that what we had would last forever. So why now? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

**When we're grey and old**

**'Cos I have been told**

**That salvation lets their wings unfold**

**So when I'm lying in my bed**

"Why did that bullet have to hit him?" "Why did that kid feel so much anger towards him?" Why didn't he shoot me?" "I loved him so much, and I still do."

**Thoughts running through my head**

**And I feel that love is dead**

**I'm loving angels instead**

I lean down to kiss him, one last kiss goodbye. My tears fall onto his chest, which will never rise ever again. I already miss him so much."

**And through it all he offers me protection**

He pushed me under that table, and saved me, saved my life, only to lose his own.

**A lot of love and affection**

**Whether I'm right or wrong**

That last thing I ever said to him was that I hoped he went to hell, and I hated him. That he had cheated on me with Sharpay. I never meant any of it, I wish I could undo all of it.

**And down the waterfall**

**Wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me**

As I walk away, all I want to do is break down and cry, wish for this horrible thing to just disappear, and for everything to go back to the way it was. But I know, I have to be strong, I have to show everyone that this won't break me, break my sprit.

**When I come to call**

**He won't forsake me**

**I'm loving angels instead**

I see Chad come over to me, tears streaming down his face, but I turn and run, run to the one place where I know that I won't be alone. Where Troy and I always sat after our dates, where I'll feel his angel the strongest. I run, tears still streaming down my face, not caring if I'm strong or not, until I reach his house, and I sit on the swing on the porch, remembering all the times we had spent on that swing.

**When I'm feeling weak**

**And my pain walks down a one way street**

**I look above**

**And I know I'll always be blessed with love**

I sit and wait for my tears to stop, but I know that they won't, they won't ever stop. God, I loved him so much. We had talked about getting married, having kids. I feel myself breaking down, knowing he won't ever be able to do that. I look up towards the sky, and I smile, knowing that he'll always be looking down at me, and I know I am so blessed, blessed with the love of Troy, and of my friends and family.

**And as the feeling grows**

**He breathes flesh to my bones**

**And when love is dead**

**I'm loving angels instead**

Every time I had looked into his piercing blue eyes I had felt my heart melt, my knees go weak. I knew that from the first time I met him, I felt love for him, and my love only grew for him. I will always love him; always feel my knees turn to jelly when I think of him. I always love him, loving his angel.

**And through it all he offers me protection**

**A lot of love and affection**

**Whether I'm right or wrong**

When the shooter pointed his gun at us, he pushed me away, and moved towards the shooter, begging him to take him not me. Even after how I had treated him, accusing him of cheating on me, even though I know that he would never do that. I was letting the rumors get to me, to make me believe them. I never got to say I was sorry. When he was hit, that last think he every said to me was that he forgave me, and would always love me

**And down the waterfall**

**Wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me**

**When I come to call**

**He won't forsake me**

**I'm loving angels instead**

I still sit here, thinking about how his life was over, and how mine, that is just beginning, is over now too. Every time I came over, he would always answer the door with the biggest smile on his face. His smile could have lit a million cities, and always made me melt, and fall in love with him even more. He never took me for granted, always loved me, spoiled me.

**And through it all he offers me protection**

**A lot of love and affection**

He always protected me, always took care of me. He was the perfect lover, the prefect friend. Always full of love, always waiting for the perfect time to express his love for me, always bringing a smile to my face, making me count my blessing that I have such a perfect person as my boyfriend.

**Whether I'm right or wrong**

**And down the waterfall**

**Wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me**

**When I come to call**

**He won't forsake me**

**I'm loving angels instead**

The tears are cascading down my cheeks, like a waterfall, onto my dress, the dress he had bought me for my birthday, the one I had worn to our senior prom. I think back to all of our happiest moments, and I know that I'll be all right, that his angel will always be with me, always protecting me.


End file.
